By the Sounding Sea
by bookwrangler
Summary: HoratioOC AU Takes place within season 4 with adjustments of course. There's a new detective in Miami. Is her bravada just a show? Please read and review. I'd love to hear from you.
1. Pit Bulls and Terriers

Horatio looked up from the crime scene spread out before him and saw Frank Tripp striding down the street. Trailing behind the detective was a small woman with short dark hair and sunglasses. The sun glinted off the badge clipped to her belt. The new detective. Horatio's eyebrows rose slightly over the tops of his sun glasses as Tripp stopped before him.

"Frank," Horatio gave him a nod in greeting.

"What have we got, Horatio?"

"Someone didn't like his ride." Horatio nodded at the shot up taxi surrounded by police tape. Horatio looked past Tripp at the woman behind him. She was looking past Horatio at the taxi. Her head was slightly tipped and she was chewing at her bottom lip. Her fists rested on her hips. Frank glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Horatio. Forgot you've been off." He jerked his head toward the other detective. "Annie, this is Horatio Caine, head of the crime lab. Horatio, this is Detective Annie McGinty. She transferred in from Gangs." Horatio held out his hand. Annabel distractedly shook it. She went right to scanning the scene.

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

Horatio nodded. "How long were you with gangs, Detective? I don't believe we've crossed paths before."

Annabel looked back at Horatio. "Not all that long. I've only been in Miami about seven months. Originally from Chicago. I've run into some of your CSIs before. Met up with Eric Delko on the Mala Noche funeral hit. Listen, Frank, I'm going to see that the uniforms have gathered from the crowd." She quickly headed off. Horatio and Frank watched her cut across the crime scene.

"Sorry about that, Horatio. Annie isn't much one for small talk on scene. More like a terrier. Runs the rats to ground and then tears them to bits. You should see her file. Started Vice, did Homicide. Spent the last three years on a multi-agency gangs task force. That's one tough, little lady."

Horatio watched her working the crowd and talking to the other officers on the scene. "She doesn't look that old."

Frank chuckled. "She's not as young as she looks. Was with Chicago for 12 years. Don't let her fool you. She may look young and sweet, but I've seen her in action. She'll kick your ass if you don't watch out. She wrapped the Diaz case."

"Why, Frank. I'd say you're smitten."

Frank shook his head and laughed loudly. "Not a chance. Way too high strung. I've watched her flay a suspect. My hide ain't that thick. Besides, my wife would kill me. Nope, just admiring a fine piece of machinery at work."

Eric came over to Horatio from where he had been processing the scene. "Hey, Frank. I see you let the pit bull loose."

Tripp grinned. "You're just mad that she pinned your ass on dart board last night."

"Remind me I need to shut Ryan's mouth." Eric turned to Horatio. "We got two vics. It looks like the driver was shot through his window. His ride has a wound to the shoulder and two in the head. He also had a gun of his own."

"Good. Maybe he tagged the shooter. Finish up, get what you have back to the lab, give the gun to Calleigh." Eric nodded. He headed back to the taxi. Annabel passed him on the way. He called something to her, she turned and laughed. She turned back shaking her head. Horatio noticed deep dimples and small white teeth. Annabel was chewing on her lip again as she reached the two men.

"Well, pretty much the usual. Nobody has seen anything or anybody. I did get something out of the guy with the basketball before his buddies shut him up. The guys with the guns were in sky blue Ford Cougar with tinted windows."

"Shooters?"

"Kid said there was more than one guy leaning out the windows."

"Sounds like we have a turf problem," observed Horatio.

Annabel shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe a clean-up. We'll know more when we ID the vic. Hard to tell right now. Probably get some ideas when we get a better look at his tattoos."

"You're relatively new to Miami, Detective. How familiar are you with the gang marks around here?"

Annabel thrust her chin up. Her flashing eyes were obscured by her sunglasses, but her lips had drawn into a thin line.

"Might I remind you Lieutenant, I've spend the past seven months investigating gangs around here. Before that, I was doing the same in Chicago. You don't know me at all. I'm pretty into what I do. I run down stuff myself. I don't just wait for a bunch of lab techs and uniforms make my case for me." Annabel spun around and stalked off.

Tripp gave a low whistle. "You made a new friend there, Horatio. I told you she's got teeth. She's good. Don't try to sell her short just because she's new here."

Horatio watched Annabel move around the scene. "I'll keep that in mind, Frank."


	2. Two Birds, One Stone

A/N: The people you know belong to the people you know. The rest are mine. Even the dead bodies. No profits for me. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Horatio soon understood Frank and Eric's comments about pit bulls and terriers. Annabel McGinty was smart and relentless. She also had a quick temper and sharp tongue. He'd caught the wrong side of Annabel's temper more than a few times in the past weeks. She was a very explosive combination all the way around. He briefly thought what Yelina would make of her. He quickly shoved thoughts of Yelina out of his mind. She could never have been his anyway. Yelina always belonged to Ray. He turned his concentration back to the paperwork burying his desk. A firm knock rang on his door. Annabel was standing there with a couple of files in her hands.

"Hi. I was looking for another set of eyes to go over what I have here." Annabel sighed. She'd rather be asking anyone besides Horatio Caine for help. "You seem to be the only one handy. Do you have a minute or so?"

Horatio nodded. "Just catching up on paperwork."

Annabel made a face. "The bane of my existence. Better you than me."

"So what can I do for you, Detective?"

"Annabel," she corrected automatically. She tilted her head to the side. "Or are you still waiting to see if I pass muster, Lieutenant?"

"I apologize about what I said to you when we met."

Annabel shrugged. "I haven't exactly been on my best behavior with you either. I would have been growly with the newbie too. Besides, I am completely aware of whose desk I'm sitting at. I can't just expect to walk in..." Annabel trailed off.

"You're not exactly new."

"I am here, Lieutenant."

"Well, I still apologize. But if you want it to be Annabel, you have to drop the Lieutenant."

Annabel nodded. "Point taken. Horatio, then."

"And my sister-in-law left freely enough. You aren't being judged by who she was." _Even if I was just wondering what she would think about you,_ he amended to himself.

Annabel caught something fleeting pass over Horatio's face. She nodded with a slight frown. "Okay."

"So, what do you want this glorified lab tech's help with?"

Annabel winced. She bit her lip. "I wasn't really talking about you."

"Yes, you were."

"I know better now."

"We both do."

Annabel changed the direction of the conversation. She set the two files on Horatio's desk and opened them both. "Here's what I have. This one in fresh." She indicated the file on the left. "This one is about two years old." She indicated the file on the right.

"And you've found something linking them?"

"Well, not completely. There's just something. At first glance…"

"Nothing is what it seems at first glance."

Annabel closed her eyes briefly and the broke into a wide grin. "Exactly. This is what I'm talking about." Annabel started laying the crime scene photos from each out side by side. I tried to convince Frank…" Annabel shook her head and sighed. "I think I drive him a little crazy at times. A lot of the time."

"You've been looking through old cases."

Annabel stopped what she was doing. She looked over at Horatio. "It's a hobby of mine. Well, actually a bad habit. And with Natalia running old DNA…" Annabel stood up and chewed her lip. She looked over at Horatio again and then back at the files. "Listen, I'm sorry to be bothering you."

"I didn't say you were bothering me."

Annabel ran her fingers through her hair sending it in every direction. "I'm a puzzle junkie," she shrugged. "I can't stand to leave things unsolved. I want things to be tied up. Neatly or not. I tend to forget not everyone is like that." Annabel started to gather the photos back into the folders. Horatio reached out and tried to quiet her hands. Annabel fought his grip.

"Annabel." She kept tugging. "Annabel," Horatio repeated a little more firmly, not letting go. Annabel stilled and looked up at him. He watched her bring the storm in her eyes under control. "Did I say you were bothering me?" Annabel shook her head. "Then let's try to kill two birds with one stone."

Annabel stood up and rubbed the small of her back. "Remind me that I should grab a chair next time. I have to thank you for your help, Horatio." Annabel flashed him a crooked smile.

Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded. "Anytime, Annabel."

Annabel gathered up her files. She looked down at the paperwork she uncovered and nodded at it. "Especially if I get to interrupt that."

Horatio smiled again. "I can't say that it was an unwelcome interruption."

Annabel started out of the office. She paused at the door and leaned against the jam. "How come you never come for drinks after work?"

"I do sometimes. I've just been a little tied up."

"Try to come tonight." Annabel rolled her eyes. "I'm not hitting on you. Not like that at least. It's just Calleigh can't come tonight and Eric gets all put out when I beat him..." Annabel looked down and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sounding like I'm in high school." She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm talking darts."

"Looking for fresh blood, Detective?"

Annabel smiled. "Actually, yes." She tilted her chin at a stubborn angle. "I think you would be a challenge. Consider this me throwing down a gauntlet."

Horatio raised his eyebrows. "A gauntlet is it? I will have to strongly consider picking that up."

A wide grin burst across Annabel's face. "You do that, Lieutenant. You may be sorry though."

Horatio nodded. "We will have to see, won't we, Detective?"


	3. 501

A/N: This is of course pretty much AU. It takes place in the timeframe of Season 4 (this is your spoiler warning), but only including what I want.

Thank you forthereviews. You all are sweet.

The people you know belong to the people you know. I own the rest including the dead bodies. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Horatio stepped into the dimly lit bar and took off his sunglasses. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his vision. Horatio scanned the room and stopped on a group of faces he recognized in the corner watching a heated game of darts. A groan went up from lab crew when Annabel threw her dart and the machine declared her the winner. Horatio made his way over. Eric greeted him warmly.

"Hey, H! 'Bout time. You've got to hold up the honor of the lab. Annabel is wiping the floor with us!"

Horatio looked over at Annabel, who sat sipping her drink with a slight smile playing about her lips and then back at Eric. "I hear you've given up trying to beat Detective McGinty."

"A guy can only take so much abuse, H. She's ruthless." Horatio glanced over at Annabel. She was giving him a falsely innocent look as she twirled the ice around her glass.

Annabel set her glass down, rested her chin in her hand and batted her eyelashes at Eric. "I'm not ruthless, Eric. Competitive I will definitely give you," she teased sweetly. "But ruthless? Come on." She looked back at Horatio. "So...Lieutenant, are you picking up that gauntlet?" Horatio looked from the glass Annabel was sipping at to the matching one empty on the table in front of her. Annabel grinned and picked up her glass. She took a sip and shook it slightly, rattling the ice cubes. "Plain old Diet Coke. I don't drink. Often," she amended. Horatio looked at the scattered glasses and bottles on the table.

"Gentlemen, I believe I have identified your first problem." Horatio turned back to Annabel. Annabel looked up at him, smiling, eyes flashing.

"You just got here, Lieutenant. Do you need a little time to warm up?" Horatio picked up a set of darts.

"What game are we playing, Detective? Lady's choice."

Annabel shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Annabel thought for a moment. "I like Cricket. Takes both skill and point nabbing ability. Killer is fun, but you need more than two people. You can just go for high score, but that doesn't have any finesse. How about 501? You can start out just blasting the board, but in the end it comes down to very good aim." Horatio nodded, but said nothing. He lined himself up with the board and let his dart fly. It sunk dead center. A cheer went up from several of the lab people.

"You are so going down, McGinty!" whooped Eric.

Horatio met Annabel's eyes and gave her a small smile. "I believe I'll do fine, Detective."

Annabel laughed. "I think you will, Lieutenant." She restrained the urge to rub her hands together. "This is going to be fun." Annabel set down her glass and picked up her darts. Horatio rest the board and stepped out of her way.

"Ladies first."

Annabel flashed him a wicked smile. "Who ever told you I was a lady?"

The game went quickly. Soon it was down to a final turn for each of them. Annabel carefully lined up her shot. Cat calls came from the tables. Annabel tuned them out. She shifted her eyes slightly and caught Horatio watching her carefully. She smiled slightly and let her first dart fly. Her score dropped from 20 to 19. She took aim again and let fly. Her score dropped to 12. Annabel paused. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and rolled her head around twice. She opened her eyes, focused on the dart board and threw her final dart. Her shoulders slumped as her score flashed 3. Annabel sunk into her chair as Horatio stepped up to take his turn.

"Finish her off, H!" came the call. Horatio glanced over at Annabel. She looked him squarely in the eye and nodded at the board.

"Don't even think about it, Lieutenant. Just do it."

"You heard her, H. Just do it." Annabel turned and whacked Eric not so playfully in the shoulder. Eric rubbed where she had hit him. "Then again, H…" Annabel moved to hit him again. Eric grabbed her fist and held onto it. "You stop that."

Annabel flashed him a grin. "You just remember who your ride home is, Delko." Annabel pulled her hand out of Eric's. She turned back to Horatio. "Come on. You've won. Just finish the game." Horatio nodded and sent his three darts into the board. His score hit zero and the board erupted in bells and whistles. Annabel stood up and held her hand out to Horatio. "Well met, Horatio."

Horatio shook her hand. "I would say the same to you, Annabel." Eric joined them and squeezed Annabel's shoulders.

"Well, Annie, now you know how I feel."

Annabel grinned up at Eric. "Oh, I don't think so, Delko. I'd need to be knocked down a few more times to know how you feel."

Eric mock staggered back a step. "Annie, that hurts."

Annabel laughed. She planted her hands on her hips. "And yet you keep coming back for more. I'm beginning to think you like the abuse, Eric."

Eric gave her an easy smile. "Only from you, McGinty. Only from you." He turned to Horatio. I owe you a drink, H. What are you havin'?" Horatio slid into the crowd accepting their accolades. He turned to see Annabel pick the darts out of the board, line herself up and throw 1, 7 and 12 in quick succession. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

Horatio didn't think he would get a chance to follow up what he had seen. He finally caught up with Annabel as things were breaking up. Eric had just climbed into the passenger side of the blaze red, Crossfire roadster and Annabel was opening the other door. Horatio called out.

"Detective McGinty..."

Annabel stopped had turned toward him. "Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio stopped in front of her. "About the darts." Annabel leaned against her car and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at Horatio her head tilted and waited for him to continue. "After..."

Annabel shook her head. "I always play to win, Lieutenant. You simply beat me. Anything else you think you saw..." Annabel shrugged.

Horatio nodded. "Just so that's clear."

Annabel straightened up. "I'd offer you a rematch right now, but I really am your CSI's designated driver and it's time for him to go home." Annabel leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "You keep Eric out too late and he turns into a troll. It's really quite sad." Horatio chuckled. Annabel smiled. "Besides, he has to be into work in the morning and I hear his boss can be pretty tough."

Horatio gave her a slight smile. "I've heard that too. Another time then."

"You can count on that, Lieutenant."

"Horatio."

Annabel sighed. "Good night, Horatio." Annabel turned. Horatio reached past her and opened the door. Annabel climbed in.

"Night, Eric," he called.

"Night, H."

"Eric." Horatio glanced over at Annabel and then back at Eric. "You treat this lady right."

Annabel made an annoyed noise. Horatio looked over at her. "For a third time tonight, Lieutenant, you make the assumption that I am a lady. I promise you I can take care of myself. Thank you very much. See you, Horatio."

"Annabel." Horatio stepped away and Annabel closed her door. Horatio watched them as they drove off.


	4. Minor Meltdown x2

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own everyone else, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. This is AU, but has some spoilers for Season 4 (only the bits I want.) Please R&R. Thanks.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you all think things are sounding true. LittleMissPrincess you're just gonna have to keep reading, aren't ya? Questions will be answered. Sometimes with more questions.

* * *

The early morning sunlight shone over the dappled Atlantic. Horatio walked along the beach dressed in well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. The beach was quiet, but wouldn't be for much longer. Horatio looked out over the vast expanse of sand that would soon be packed with sunbathers and families. A flash of metal caused him to turn. A bicycle went flying by along the sidewalk. Horatio watched as the bicyclist made an easy turn, came back towards him and stopped on the sidewalk near him. Horatio recognized who it was even before she peeled off her helmet and hooked her sunglasses into the collar of her t-shirt. Horatio smiled and walked up to Annabel. 

"Good morning. You're out early."

Annabel ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I'd say the same about you, Lieutenant." She gave him a little grin. "You've discovered my secret." Horatio raised his eyebrows. Annabel indicated the bike. "What I do to burn nervous energy."

"You live near here?"

Annabel looked down at the display on her handlebars. "Um. About 9 miles away." Annabel smiled again, grabbed her water bottle and took a hit. "I try to fit in about 20 miles. Here, it's easy. Florida is so flat."

"I'm just surprised to see you out this early considering how late your night was." Annabel frowned.

"You were still standing in the parking lot..." Annabel stopped her mouth forming an "o" "Oh... you think..." She started shaking her head. "I'm not dating, Eric. Yea, we flirt. But we don't...We didn't..."

"I didn't ask, Annabel."

Annabel shifted her weight and looked down at the ground. Horatio watched several emotions play across her face. She bit her lip. Horatio watched her jaw tighten and she looked back up at him, her expression blank.

"I don't date. Especially not other cops. Eric." Annabel looked skyward and then back down at her feet. She looked back at Horatio. "Eric is a great guy. I like Eric. I like to flirt with Eric, but…Eric's…he's more like one of my cousins." Annabel gave Horatio a half-smile. "I've got a lot of cousins. I come from a really big, really close, extended family. It was nice to find someone I could treat like family down here." Annabel looked down at the ground again. She chewed on her lip some more and then sighed heavily. Horatio stood placidly by as Annabel fought with herself. She looked back up at him. "I don't know what you've heard around or seen in my file..."

"I'm not your supervisor, Detective. Looking into your file wouldn't be appropriate. And I don't take much stock in office gossip."

Annabel nodded. She bit her lip again and squinted out over the Atlantic. "Do you know I was with Chicago for 12 years? Only place I ever wanted to be. I'm a fourth generation cop." Annabel gave a wry chuckle. "I know how that sounds. A bunch of Irish cops from Chicago. Well, my dad was a sheriff's deputy in Ottawa County. That's in Michigan. But still... And I used to date." Annabel rubbed at her left hand. "I was even married. Not to a cop. A biology teacher." Annabel sighed heavily. "Chris and my son, Lucas were killed by a drunk driver on the Dan Ryan. Six years ago." Annabel stopped. She closed her eyes. She shifted her weight again and looked down at the ground. Her hands clenched and unclenched on the handlebars of her bike.

"Annabel," said Horatio softly. Annabel kept fidgeting. Horatio reached out and touched her hand lightly. Annabel about jumped out her skin. She looked up at Horatio. He saw tears at the corners of her eyes. Annabel rubbed at them with a fist. "Annabel. This is none of my business."

Annabel bobbed her head. "I know. I should go." Annabel reached for her bike helmet. Horatio reached out to stop her. Annabel tugged at her helmet.

"Annabel," Horatio said quietly, calmly. She looked up at him. Her eyes were a stormy grey. "Would you like a cup of coffee? My place is right over there." Annabel started to shake her head. "I promise you are not bothering me."

Annabel closed her eyes, took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, looked up at Horatio and shook her head. "Coffee would be good. I'd love a cup, but I have to get back home, shower, get dressed and get into work. I'll have to pass."

"I could drive you back to your place."

Annabel smiled a little. "That's really sweet, Horatio. But I wouldn't really gain much time that way. Thanks though."

"You're alright?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "As much as anyone." Annabel pulled on her bike helmet and snapped the strap up. She looked soberly up at Horatio and slid on her sunglasses. "I promise not to ride out in front of a semi. I'll see you later?"

"Most likely."

"Okay, then. See you, Horatio." He watched as Annabel rode off.

--------------

Annabel rushed up to her desk. Running late was completely unlike her. She stopped dead when she spotted the take out cup planted in the middle of her workspace. She picked up, flipped it open and inhaled deeply. She sighed wistfully.

"Mmmm."

"I think you're supposed to drink it, not huff it."

Annabel laughed and turned around. Calleigh was standing there with a file in her hand. Annabel took a quick drink of the coffee and swallowed. She held the cup up.

"I got a visit from the coffee fairy."

"Really?"

Annabel took another sip. "Mmmm. This is good stuff too. So, what's up?"

"I've got the trace report on the Richards' case and was going to take it up to Horatio. I was wondering if you had your write up done, I could take it with."

Annabel turned back to her desk. "Um, somewhere. She moved some papers around and snatched up a small, stapled stack. "Here it is." She handed Calleigh the papers.

"So, I hear your reign is over."

"God, Eric has such a big mouth."

Calleigh laughed. "It was the first thing he said to me this morning. Even before 'Hello.'"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised he didn't call you after I dropped him off last night."

"He probably considered it."

Annabel took another sip of the coffee. "Hey, Cal. I could take the file over to Horatio if you want. I haven't gotten into anything yet."

"I guess." Calleigh handed the file over. "Tell him if he has any questions he knows where to find me."

Annabel nodded. "Sure. And could you let Eric know I can hide a body if he continues give me too much grief."

Calleigh laughed. "I'll be sure to let him know that." Calleigh went back down to the labs and Annabel headed for Horatio's office.

Annabel knocked on Horatio's door. She smiled when he looked up. "Hi." She held up the coffee cup. "Thanks for the coffee. You didn't have to, you know."

"Not a problem. You didn't have to come by just to thank me."

"Actually, I didn't." Annabel held up the file folder. "Calleigh had something on the Richards' case, asked if I had my stuff on it and I offered to bring it over."

"So, that you could thank me."

Annabel ducked her head. "Yea." She gave him a small smile. "So again, thanks, Horatio."

"You're welcome, Annabel."

-----------------

Annabel pulled up to the crime scene. Horatio and Ryan were just pulling up too. Annabel waved at them as she passed. She flashed her badge at a uniformed officer and ducked under the crime tape. Frank met her by the door.

"This should be pretty easy for us."

Annabel followed him into the house, removing her sunglasses. "Oh?"

Frank led her to the kitchen. There were two bodies sprawled in coagulating blood. A shotgun lay next to the man. "Yea. Looks like a murder-suicide. We should just be able to confirm with the neighbors that they were having problems..." Annabel made a choking sound. Frank looked over at Annabel. She had gone a sickly color. "Annie?" Annabel didn't say anything; she just left the house pushing past Horatio and Ryan as they came through the front door. She tried not to break into a run as she ducked back under the yellow tape and stopped by her unmarked squad. She bent over and retched several times trying to keep her lunch down. The three men watched from the doorway. Horatio and Ryan started to move toward Annabel. Frank held out an arm to stop them.

"Don't." He shook his head. "She'll just take you down. Damn." Frank shook his head. "I should have tried to leave her out of this one."

"What?" asked Ryan. Then he nodded his head. "Oh, right." Ryan glanced at Horatio and realized that he didn't have clue what they were going on about. "Annabel's parents." Horatio just looked at him blankly.

Frank cleared his throat. "Annie's mom shot her dad and then herself. Annie was just a kid." They watched as Annabel scrubbed at her mouth and walked back towards them. She glared at them defiantly.

"I'm fine." Frank started to open his mouth. Annabel's lips thinned and her jaw tightened. "I'll...be...fine," she ground out. "I'm going to talk to the neighbors." She headed off to one of the houses next door.

Frank shrugged. "I'm not going to be the one to argue with her. If she says she's fine, she's fine." He headed to a house in the opposite direction. Ryan headed into process thescene. Horatio watched Annabel for a bit and then followed Ryan.

---------


	5. Psychology, philosophy and BBQ

A/N: those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. This is AU, but with what ever I want from Season 4 and previous seasons. I mention events from Lost Son and 10-7 in here. This is your warning. Please R&R. Thanks.

Thank you to those who've reviewed. Okay. I was a little heavy in the last chapter. I'll try to dig Annabel out of the pit I dropped her in. Bear with me please. This chapter isn't really happy either, but it'll get better I promise.

* * *

Annabel sat at her desk flipping through papers, but not really reading them. She stopped reading and rubbed her temples. Horatio came up behind her and stopped. Annabel tensed as she heard the approaching footsteps. 

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Horatio remained where he was. Annabel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please stop staring at me, Lieutenant."

"Then turn around and talk to me, Detective."

Annabel turned around. She grimaced at Horatio. "I knew it was you. Everyone else is smart enough to leave me alone." Horatio stood there quietly, watching her. Annabel restrained the urge to either scream at the top of her lungs or throw something at him. She closed her eyes counted to ten and opened them again. Horatio hadn't moved. "Can I help you with something, Lieutenant? I sent my report already."

"I got it."

"Okay. Then what do you need?" She closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, opened them again and shot him a chilling look. "I'm guessing someone told you about my parents. Are you here for the gory details?"

Horatio shook his head. "No."

Annabel spun around and picked a couple pieces of paper off her desk and shoved them at Horatio. "Go ahead. I've just been re-reading them. I might as well share."

Horatio took the papers from her. It was a police report. Horatio raised his eyebrows. "You have a copy of the police report?"

"I had Ottawa County fax it over. It's not the first time I've read it though." Horatio looked at the top sheet again. The date jumped out at him. Today. Twenty-four years earlier. He reached past Annabel and set the papers face down on her desk.

"You need to go home, Annabel."

"You're not my boss. I'm fine."

"No, you need to go home."

"I am fine," she drew each word out trying to emphasize her point.

"Annabel, your shift is over. You need to go home." Annabel crossed her arms over her chest, planted her feet firmly and leaned back in her chair. Horatio shook his head. "You need to leave here."

"You wanna go home, Horatio? Go ahead."

Horatio ducked his head. He looked back at Annabel. "If you don't want to go home, then let's get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I am. And I don't want to eat alone."

"I don't need watch dogging."

"Annabel, consider it humoring a lonely, old man."

Annabel shook her head. "Except you're not old and I find it hard to believe you're lonely."

Horatio smiled a little at her comment. He looked through his lashes at her. "Consider it a challenge then. I'm challenging you to step outside your comfort zone."

Annabel shook her head again. "Nice try. I think I did that already with you this morning. Or did you miss my guts spread on the sidewalk?" She tilted her chin up. "And if you missed that didn't you catch me trying not to puke them up at the crime scene this afternoon?"

"Annabel, come out for dinner with me."

Annabel sighed. "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you? Fine. But I'll drive myself, and I'll pay for my own meal."

"You won't drive."

Annabel dug her keys out and slammed them on the desk. "Fine. You can drive. My car. I won't ride in the Hummer. Not today."

"Do you like Bar-b-q?"

"Yes."

"Then let's head out."

"Fine."

---------

The ride to the restaurant was silent. Horatio glanced over at Annabel a couple of times. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on her hand. She looked tired and very tense. Horatio pulled into the parking lot. Annabel opened her eyes and looked to see where they were.

"Shorty's. You're talking good bar-b-q."

Horatio smiled. "Only the best." Annabel gave him a weak smile in return and got out of the car.

---------

The waitress took their order and walked away. The restaurant was crowded and a little loud, but they had gotten a quieter spot in a corner. Annabel spun the ice in her water glass.

"Horatio..." she started.

"Annabel, you don't have anything to explain to me. This is just dinner."

Annabel looked up at Horatio. She flashed him a little, crooked smile. "Oh, I know. Talking is good though, right? Bottling things up is what's bad. Do you know I was a psych major?" Annabel smiled. "Of course not. Double major with sociology. Spanish minor. Trying to trick my grandparents, my mom's folks. They didn't want me to be 'just a cop.' They understood why I was interested in psychology." Annabel sipped her water. "I have to admit, there are some days I try to work myself into exhaustion. Not that it worked today. Sounds really healthy, right?" Annabel took a long drink of her water. "And before you ask, I have been in therapy. Both personal and job mandated."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Yea, I know. But I don't like therapists."

Horatio choked a little on his beer. "Interesting statement coming from a psych/soc major."

Annabel nodded and gave him a wry smile. "Threw you with that one did I? Just because I like to study human behavior, doesn't mean I like to be studied. Actually, I hate it. I hate being analyzed. Speculated on. This day has been total hell. That's the part that really bothers me. The whispering. I can handle the other stuff. Really. I've been handling that for years. Mostly without incident. Occasionally with." The waitress brought cole slaw to the table. Annabel ordered a beer. She picked at her cole slaw and stared into space. Horatio just sat watching her. Her beer arrived. Annabel sat drinking it for a bit. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I hit you with a lot of stuff today. Garbage you weren't expecting. Garbage you didn't ask for." She looked at Horatio. "I shouldn't be dropping my garbage on your doorstep." Annabel shook her head. "Please just ignore the crazy lady folks."

"You're not crazy, Annabel. And I told you that wasn't a problem. We all have baggage." Annabel nodded, took a sip of beer. She focused an intensely speculative gaze on Horatio.

"And what would your baggage be, Horatio Caine?" Horatio started to open his mouth. Annabel held up her hand. "Never mind. I have heard a few things. But not really my business. Just because I flashed mine in spectacular fashion does not mean that you have to show me yours." The waitress brought their dinners, stopping conversation. Horatio watched Annabel pick at her food. He set down his fork.

"My mother was murdered when I was seventeen," he said.

Annabel looked up quickly. "I told you you really didn't need to share."

Horatio gave her a small smile. "Talking is good, right?"

Annabel bit her lip and shook her head. "Not fair using my own reasoning against me." She set her fork down and watched him.

"My mother raised my brother, Raymond, and me alone. Her death is part of what made me decide to join the force. My brother followed me because...," Horatio shrugged. "Because he did." Horatio took a bite of his bar-b-q, chewed and swallowed. "About 18 months ago, Tim Speedle, one of my CSIs...and a good friend was killed during an investigation."

"I've heard about that. You were there."

Horatio met Annabel's eyes. "Yes. I was. I couldn't..." he trailed off. Annabel reached out and lightly touched his hand.

"It's the ones we don't save; we can't help that are the worst."

"Philosophy, as well as psychology?"

Annabel pulled her hand away and shrugged. "What can I say? It may sound cheesy, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yelina and Ray Jr. left about 5 months ago." The conversation trailed off. They both sat picking at their food for a bit, Horatio making better progress than Annabel. Annabel set down her fork.

"I think I'm gonna get a box. This is really very good, but maybe I'll want it more later."

"I'll get the check."

"We'll split the check. This isn't a date."

"I twisted your arm to get you to come here."

"So what? We'll split the check."

When the waitress brought the bill, Horatio slipped his credit card into the slot and handed it back to her. Annabel crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We had agreed to split the bill."

Horatio smiled at her. "You can settle with me some other time. You must be feeling a little better. You're arguing with me again."

"Not terrific, but better, yes. I'm just don't like the way you seem to be managing me today."

"How so?"

Annabel held up her hand and ticked off fingers. "First, you bring me a cup of coffee. At work. Second, you bully me into coming here. Third, you took care of the bill when we agreed to split it. And..."

"You don't like being...managed."

"No, I don't."

Horatio held up his hand and ticked off on his fingers. "However, did you dislike the cup of coffee?" Annabel shook her head. "Was dinner bad?"

"No. The food was really good, even if I wasn't hungry. I just don't like to feel like I'm being maneuvered into doing something."

"You like to feel like you're in control."

"Now, you're pulling out the psychology." Annabel sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I like to feel in control. Very much so. Don't most people? Don't you?" Annabel looked into Horatio eyes. She propped her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her hand. "Tell me, Horatio. Honestly. Don't you like to be in control? Look at your job. Aren't you trying to impose order and control on the world?"

Horatio grinned at Annabel. "More psychology? Or are you philosophizing?"

Annabel sat back in her chair and grinned back at Horatio. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

Horatio gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "And you quote Shakespeare."

Annabel shrugged. "I've been saving it up. Come on, I can't be the first person to quote Hamlet to you."

"No, you aren't. And he was talking about ghosts."

"So were we." Annabel looked around. The restaurant was still busy. "I hate to bring this...this interesting conversation to an end, but we really shouldn't keep cluttering up the table." She stood up. Horatio nodded. The waitress had slipped the bill back on the table. Horatio signed the credit slip and stood up. Annabel walked ahead of him out of the restaurant. Even though she had slipped her sunglasses on before exiting, the late day sun still blinded her. She felt Horatio's hand on her elbow. She blinked a couple of times and the world refocused.

"I'll drive you back to pick your car."

"I can drive," he responded.

Annabel held out her hand. "Give me back my keys. I will drive." Horatio handed her the keys. Annabel headed towards her car. "And we're putting the top down."

---------

Annabel pulled into the lot next to Horatio's Hummer. She got out and leaned against the door of her car. Horatio came over and stood in front of her. He looked at her and shook his head. Annabel smiled a little.

"It's the car isn't it? Not what one would think I drove." Annabel ran her hand over the door. "It was my splurge. When I decided to come to Florida, I decided I wanted a cool car. I always wanted a convertible." She paused a minute. "My dad would have hated this car." Annabel ran her hand one more time over the door wistfully. She looked up through her lashes at Horatio. Horatio fought a sudden urge to reach out to Annabel and wipe away the frown lines that had appeared on her forehead. "Thank you for a very nice dinner, Horatio."

"You're welcome, Annabel."

"You do understand that I owe you now."

"You don't owe me anything."

Annabel nodded stubbornly. "Yes, I do. We were supposed to split the check, so now I owe you dinner sometime."

"I'll have to get back to you on that then." Horatio opened the door to the roadster. "See you

tomorrow, Annabel." Annabel got in and Horatio shut the door. "Annabel, are you sure you're alright?"

Annabel gave him a slight smile, nodded her head and her smile deepened. "Actually, I really do feel better. Not that I plan to burst into song or anything."

Horatio chuckled. "I didn't expect you to. Call me when you get home."

"You don't need to keep track of me."

"No, I don't. And yet I insist you call me."

"And if I don't?" asked Annabel defiantly.

"Do you really want me to have to track you down?" Horatio looked down and then back at Annabel. "Humor me please."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "You would hunt me down, wouldn't you? Fine. I'll call when I get back to my apartment."

"Thank you."

"You know, Horatio, I'm not some damsel in need of rescuing. Despite everything today and what you may think of it, I am quite capable of fending for myself."

"I never meant to imply you weren't."

Annabel started her car. "I'll call you when I get home. Not because..."

"You have any need of rescuing."

"Correct. Just because you seem to need some sort of reassurance. See you, Horatio."

"Take care, Annabel." Horatio stepped back and Annabel pulled out of the parking lot.

------

Annabel shut the door to her apartment and slipped off her shoes. She flipped on the lights and dropped down on the couch. Annabel pulled out her cell phone, scrolled through the contacts and dialed Horatio's number.

"Hi, I'm home, sitting on my couch."

"Good. Now was that so hard?"

"Like I'd admit it to you either way."

Horatio chuckled. "Good night, Annabel."

"Night, Horatio."

---------


	6. Just a Rose

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. The rest belong to me, including the dead bodies. No profits in this for me. This is AU, but I will use what I want from Season 4 or earlier. Be warned. Please R&R.

Thanks for the reviews. This is just a short bit.

* * *

Alexx knocked on Horatio's office door. Horatio smiled as she came in.

"Hello, Alexx."

"I just stopped by to drop off the Reyes autopsy report. You said you needed it and then you didn't come down."

"I'm sorry, Alexx. I got a little tied up." Horatio waved his hand at his desk.

"Not a big problem, Horatio. I needed to take a little walk anyway." Alexx shook her head at the paperwork spread over his desk. "You know, Honey, if you'd just work on that as it came you wouldn't always end up neck deep in it." She shook her head again. "Too bad. I know someone who's celebrating a birthday tonight that's gonna be mighty sad that Cinderella can't come to the ball."

Horatio looked back down at what he was doing.

"She doesn't date, Alexx. Especially not cops."

"Oh, you two just keep on believing that. And we'll all keep ignoring the signs you two have been flashing at each other for weeks now. I'll give Annabel your regrets. Unless you think you might be surfacing from that heap tonight?"

Horatio shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Then you'd better be glad she isn't dating, or someone might just scoop her up right out from under your nose, Horatio."

"I'll keep that in mind, Alexx."

"You do that, Sugar."

---------

Horatio stopped by Annabel's desk early the next morning. He wasn't really surprised to find Annabel already there, reading over some case notes. Horatio cleared his throat. Annabel jumped slightly, turned, saw Horatio and then went back to what she was doing.

"Happy belated birthday, Annabel."

She stayed facing her desk. She tilted her head to the side and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't make it last night."

Horatio sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I had some things I needed to wrap up here. I wanted to be there."

"Oh."

"I thought I would get here before you. You're here early."

"I wasn't sleeping." Annabel shrugged. She stared at her desk. "Might as well be here."

"Mmm. Are you pouting, Annabel?"

"I am 36 years old, Horatio. I don't pout." Horatio lightly touched Annabel on the shoulder. She jumped, but his hand remained where it was. Annabel dropped her hands in her lap. Horatio's hand was warm through the back of her shirt. Annabel finally turned and caught sight of the single, deep red rose Horatio held in his free hand. She looked up at Horatio. Her mouth just opened and closed. She looked back down at her lap. Horatio took his hand off her shoulder and picked up one of Annabel's. He crouched down next to Annabel and set the rose on the edge of her desk.

"Annabel." Annabel just sat there staring at their hands. "Annabel," he repeated, a little more firmly. Annabel looked at Horatio. Stormy seas met clear blue skies.

"How come you can just say someone's name and it calms them? It's not just me. I've watched you do it to other people."

Horatio smiled slightly. "Call it a gift."

Annabel looked at their hands still linked together. She turned her hand over so that they now lay palm to palm. "I wasn't looking for this, Horatio. Whatever this is."

Horatio squeezed her hand slightly. "We rarely look for this. Whatever this is." He looked at the rose. "That is just a rose." He stood up and let Annabel's fingers trail out of his. "The note is an invitation to dinner. Not a date. A 'Sorry I missed your birthday.'"

Annabel smiled a little. "Because I don't date."

"Because you especially don't date cops."

Annabel nodded her head. "Exactly."

"I'll talk to you later, Annabel."

"Later, Horatio." Horatio started to walk away. He turned back, tilted his head and looked at Annabel through his lashes.

"Annabel?"

"Mmm?"

He just smiled. "Never mind. I'll see you later."


	7. It Could Be Easy

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. This is AU, but I'll borrow what I want from Seasons past including 4. Please R&R. Thanks.

Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

The restaurant was busy, but not unpleasant. Dinner had been nice. A good mix of delicious food and enjoyable conversation. Dessert was beyond description. Annabel took a bite of her tiramisu, closed her eyes and savored the taste. She licked a couple of crumbs from the corner of her mouth. She sighed, looked over at Horatio and smiled.

"This is so good. You should have gotten some."

Horatio smiled back over his coffee cup. "I'm glad you are enjoying your dessert."

Annabel was about to say something else when her pocket buzzed and she jumped. She reached down and ended the vibration. Shortly after that it started again. Annabel sighed. She hit the silence button again. For a third time, her phone started vibrating.

"Someone is trying very hard to get a hold of you," Horatio observed.

"I wish they would just go away," grumbled Annabel.

"You can go ahead and see who it is. I don't mind."

Annabel sighed. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open without looking at it.

"McGinty."

"Hey, Annie."

Annabel frowned. "Ro? Listen, I'm a little busy right now. Can I call..."

Ro laughed on the other end. "I know, Annie. What I didn't know is that you were on a date."

Annabel's frown deepened. "I'm not, but how..." Annabel started scanning the room. Horatio tensed seeing the confusion and concern on Annabel's face.

"Annabel?"

Annabel covered the phone. "It's my cousin, Rochelle, it's just weird though." She went back to the phone. "Ro, you're creeping me out. What's going on?"

Rochelle laughed again. "He's very cute. You look like you're having fun."

Annabel glanced at Horatio. "I enjoying dinner." Annabel stood up and continued looking around the restaurant. Horatio tracked her gaze, his unease growing. "Rochelle DiFranco, where are you?" Annabel finally spotted her cousin sitting by a window with her phone up to her ear. Rochelle waved at her. Annabel broke into a wide grin. "Ro, you are so dead." Annabel held up her phone and made a big show of snapping it shut. She turned to Horatio. "I'm sorry I'll be right back. I have to go murder my cousin."

"I don't suggest you do that. I'd have a tight case against you," he smiled.

"Fine, just great bodily harm then. I'll be back. I'm sorry." Annabel crossed the restaurant and stopped in front of Rochelle's table.

Rochelle looked up and smiled. "Why hello, Annie. So what brings you here?"

"Ro, what the hell are you doing in Miami and why didn't you tell me you were coming last night when you had me on the phone?"

"What no 'Hi, cuz. Nice to see you?' No hug?"

Annabel sighed and gave Rochelle a big hug. She turned to Rochelle's husband and hugged him too. "Hi, Marc. Can't you control this woman?"

Marc laughed. "Hello, Annie. Control, Ro? Right."

Annabel turned back to Rochelle. "So, what brings you to Miami? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Marc booked us a cruise. A late anniversary gift. After all, who wants to be in Miami in August? We thought we'd surprise you, but you weren't home. Now I see why." Rochelle gave Annabel a sly smile.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "It's not a date."

"Oh, I know. Because you don't date. So… are you planning on introducing me to your 'not a date?'"

Annabel sighed heavily and pulled Rochelle up by the hand. "I'll bring her right back, Marc. Probably in one piece."

"Not a problem, Annie. Whenever you're done with her." Marc turned back toward his dinner. Annabel led Rochelle back across the restaurant. Horatio stood up as they approached the table.

"The person who was persistently ringing my phone was my cousin and dearest friend, Rochelle DiFranco." Annabel nodded back at Rochelle's table. "The poor guy suffering back there is Ro's husband, Marc." Rochelle punched Annabel lightly in the arm. Annabel punched her back. "Ro, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine." Rochelle held out her hand and Horatio shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Caine. Annie had been telling me about this Italian restaurant she was dying to try, but she neglected to mention anything about you."

"Ro!" Annabel slapped Rochelle's arm. Rochelle just grinned at her.

"I'm sorry that isn't entirely true." Rochelle shot Annabel a wicked glance. "She mentioned a Horatio Caine headed up the crime lab. What she neglected to mention was that you were terribly handsome and she had a non-date with you. Did she bother to change, or is she still dressed from work?"

Annabel blushed scarlet. She wished the ground would swallow her up. Right that minute. "Oh, God. You are so dead, Rochelle DiFranco."

Horatio was enjoying Annabel's discomfort. He adopted a mock-serious look. "Annabel, you are really going to have to stop threatening your cousin." Horatio smiled at Rochelle. "She's wearing a clean shirt."

Annabel's eyes went wide. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Horatio, stop encouraging her."

"He was doing of the sort. Annabel, you really shouldn't be threatening me. Not with a police lieutenant right here."

Annabel's mouth opened and closed several times. She turned away from Rochelle and Horatio. "I don't believe this. I'm leaving," she mumbled and started to walk away. Horatio caught her hand. Annabel stopped.

"I'm sorry, Annabel." Horatio tugged on her hand and pulled her back next to him.

Annabel looked around the restaurant. Several people were watching the trio. "We are creating a scene."

Horatio looked around. "So, we are. Sorry, Annabel."

Ro looked at their table. "I see you've had desert, but Marc and I haven't. Do you two want to join us? Have some coffee or something? We don't have to stay here."

Annabel nodded. "Sure. As long as you promise to behave, Rochelle."

Rochelle held her hand up to her chest in mock chagrin. "Me behave? Always." Annabel shot her a nasty look and Rochelle got serious. "I promise. Marc and I will meet you and your non-date outside." Rochelle gave a pointed glance at Annabel's hand which was still resting inside Horatio's. Annabel blushed and dropped Horatio's hand like it had burned her. Rochelle just nodded and returned to her husband.

-----------------

Marc and Rochelle dropped Horatio and Annabel back at the original restaurant with a promise to get together again after the cruise was over. The two women stepped a little away sothey could talk privately. Annabel gave Rochelle a fierce hug.

"I've missed you, Ro."

"I'm not the one who moved across the country." Rochelle glanced over to where Horatio was talking to her husband. "Although, if this is what you find in Miami."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Rochelle, don't make me regret saying I missed you."

Rochelle leaned in and whispered in Annabel's ear. "I've haven't seen you smile so much in a long time, Annie. That's all I'm saying."

"It's not that easy, Ro."

"Only because you make it hard."

Annabel shook her head. "I'll see you in about a week." She gave Rochelle another quick hug. "You have a good time on the cruise."

Rochelle looked at Marc, smiled and then back at Annabel. "Oh, I plan to. You might try it some time. Having a little fun that is."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Take care, Rochelle." They rejoined the men. Annabel gave Marc a good-bye hug. "You keep her out of trouble, Marc."

"I'll try, Annabel." He shook Horatio's hand. "Nice to meet you, Horatio."

"Marc, Rochelle. Have a good trip." Annabel stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders hunched as the couple got in their car and drove off.

Horatio walked Annabel silently to her car. When they got there, Annabel stopped and looked up at Horatio.

"I'm sorry about Ro. She can be a bit much at times. I love her to pieces, but sometimes..."

"Rochelle wasn't that bad. You two are close. She just wants you to be happy, Annabel."

Annabel leaned against her car, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Horatio's shoes.

"I know. I wish it was just that easy." Annabel chewed on her lip. She looked up at Horatio and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so morose suddenly. I really did have a nice time, Horatio. Thank you."

Horatio stepped closer to Annabel. "It's fine, Annabel. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Annabel looked down, closed her eyes and shook her head. Horatio reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Annabel titled her head to the side and sighed heavily. Horatio touched her cheek. "Annabel," he said softly. "Annabel, open your eyes and look at me."

Annabel shook her head. "No." she barely whispered.

Horatio stepped closer. "Annabel."

"This isn't a date. I don't date, Lieutenant."

"So you've said many times, Detective." Horatio tugged Annabel into an embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head. Annabel stood stiffly for a few heartbeats. She uncrossed her arms and wound them around Horatio's waist, under his suit coat. Horatio kissed her hair. "You're scared, Annabel."

Annabel nodded. "Completely and totally terrified, Horatio." A chuckle rippled though his body.

"You scare me a little too, Detective." He gave Annabel a squeeze and released her.

Annabel looked up and frowned at him. "That's not really what I meant."

Horatio smiled, his eyes crinkling. "I know." He ran his fingers along her jaw.

"You're not going to kiss me, Horatio."

Horatio dropped his hand and shook his head. "No, I'm not. This isn't a date."

Annabel made and annoyed noise, reached up, wrapped her fingers around the back of Horatio's neck and drew him down into a kiss. Horatio chuckled again against Annabel's lips and then kissed her back. He drew her against him and deepened the kiss. Annabel broke it off and traced her fingers over his lips.

"I've got to go home. It's late and I have to be into work tomorrow." She made no move to step away. She raced he lines at the corner of his eye.

Horatio pulled her fingers back to his lips and kissed the tips. "You're right. You need to go home." He kissed her lightly and opened the door to her car. "Call me when you get home."

"I'll get home fine, Horatio."

"And yet I insist."

Annabel laughed. "I'll call. Good night, Horatio."

"See you tomorrow, Annabel."

"Later today. I told you it was late."

"Good night, Annabel." Annabel got in and Horatio shut her door. He stepped away and Annabel drove off.


	8. Going Fishing

A/N: Those you know belongto those you know. The rest are mine, including the dead bodies. This is AU, but somestuff from Season 4 or earlier might slip in. Please R&R. Thanks.

Thank you for the very nice reviews of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

* * *

Calleigh slipped into the chair next to Annabel's desk. Annabel briefly at Calleigh and then went back to sorting her papers.

"Coffee fairy visit again?"

Annabel looked at the cup on her desk. "Yea. Gotta love the coffee fairy."

Calleigh just smiled. "Late night?"

"My cousin and her husband were leaving from here on a cruise. We were late catching up on each other's lives."

"Mmmm," said Calleigh the one syllable rife with speculation.

Annabel frowned at her. "What? I was out with my cousin."

"Can she collaborate your story?"

"Calleigh, she's on a cruise to Cancun. I have no idea if she's still in cell range." Annabel handed her cell phone over. "Hold down 5. My cousin's name is Rochelle. Not that I'm sure why you care."

Calleigh flipped open the phone and held down the number, when it started ringing the other phone, she held it up to her ear.

"Hello, Rochelle? Annabel McGinty's cousin? Hello. This is Calleigh Duquesne of the Miami-Dade... No, no. Annabel's fine. Sorry to panic you. She was just using you as an alibi for why she looks tired...Oh, I see." Calleigh grinned at Annabel. Annabel snatched the phone from Calleigh.

"Thank you so much for your help, Ro," Annabel said sarcastically. See you when you get back." She snapped the phone shut on Rochelle's laughter. Calleigh laughed too. Annabel flashed her a dirty look. "Don't you have some guns to go shoot?" Calleigh laughed again. Calleigh's phone went off and she smirked at Annabel when she checked the caller id and answered.

"Hiya, Handsome. In Annabel's office. She looks ready to hurt me. What have you got?"

Annabel's phone went off too. She glanced at the number and pushed up out of her chair. Annabel was halfway out to the parking lot when Calleigh caught up with her.

"Hey, Annabel. I didn't mean anything. It's just you looked tired, Horatio looked tired."

Annabel dropped her head. "You were fishing and I totally gave you the catch of the day."

"It's alright."

"Oh, yea. Terrific. I go out to dinner with Horatio, and looking tired the following day. Great for my reputation."

"So you and Horatio finally went on a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Mm-hm."

"And my cousin was there. With her husband." Annabel saw Eric headed towards them.

"Calleigh, Annie, wait up."

"Morning, Eric," Annabel mumbled darkly as she split off and headed to her unmarked.

"Somebody's cranky this morning."

"Her cousin was in town last night. Late night."

"Oh, so long as it isn't me."

"No, it wasn't you, Eric," smiled Calleigh.

-------------

Annabel had dozed off in the hammock on her balcony when her cell started beeping. She reached over, flipped it open and put it up to her ear. The sun was just dipping below the buildings.

"McGinty," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Were you asleep, Detective?"

"Mmmm." Suddenly the voice registered in Annabel's sleep fogged mind. She sat up and almost tipped out of the hammock. "Hell!" She steadied herself. "I'm sorry, Horatio."

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"No. But it's not really your fault." Annabel sighed heavily. "Well, some of it was your fault." Annabel stretched back in her hammock.

"I'm sorry, Annabel."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I kissed you, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled. "Yes, you did. I can't really say that I'm sorry you did."

"But it complicates things, Horatio."

"Yes, it does."

"And I come with a lot of baggage, Horatio."

"I'm not exactly free of that myself, Annabel."

"Oh, that makes me feel better about this. You wanna see whose pile of baggage is bigger?"

"Not really."

Annabel sighed. "So, why are you calling, Horatio?"

"Both Calleigh and Eric commented on how tired you looked and..."

"You wanted to check up on me. You don't need to do that."

"Actually, Annabel, I do. Call it a personality quirk. Call it caring a bit about you."

"Caring a bit about me," repeated Annabel. "Oh. This really..."

"Complicates things. I believe we covered that."

"Calleigh knows we went out last night."

"That would be my fault."

"How can it be your fault? I dared her to call Ro and she called my bluff. Completely. Ro ratted me out."

"When she mentioned you looked tired, I told her you had a late night."

"And there was the coffee. Thanks by the way. So we both damned ourselves. You know, Horatio, for a couple of supposedly smart people..."

"We weren't very smart."

"Pretty much sums it up."

"I suppose I should let you sleep."

"I'm not all that tired, Lieutenant."

"Did you have something in mind, Detective?"

Annabel was glad Horatio couldn't see her blush over the phone. "Oh, I think it's best if I stay where I am and you stay where you are tonight."

"Scared are you?"

"I think we've covered that already too, Horatio."

"We did."

Annabel closed her eyes and sighed. "Quite the circular conversation we're having then."

"Let's try a new tack, Detective. You and I will go on a date tomorrow night."

Annabel smiled. "You sound pretty sure of that."

"Are you turning me down, Annabel?"

"I didn't say that. I just might have something else to do."

"Do you have something else to do?"

"No."

"Then would you do me the pleasure of going out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"On a date?"

"Yes. Unless you're still pursuing that 'I don't date' path?"

"Well, I don't date."

"I am asking you out on a date, Annabel."

"Okay."

"Okay. Okay, what?"

"Are you having cell trouble, Horatio? Okay, I'll go out to dinner with you. On a date."

"Okay, then."

"Mm-hm." There was a long silence. "We probably shouldn't waste minutes just listening to each other breathe."

"We're on the same network. It doesn't cost anything."

"I think you know very well what I mean, Horatio Caine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Annabel."

"Sleep tight, Horatio."

"Sleep well, Annabel."

Annabel snapped her phone shut. "Like that's going to happen," mumbled Annabel. She went inside her apartment and fired up her computer. She opened a file, read through part of it and started typing.

Horatio shut his phone. Watched the light go on in Annabel's apartment and got into his Hummer. He smiled to himself as he drove off.


	9. That's the plan

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. The rest belong to me, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. I will use what ever I feel like from any season through 4. This is your warning. Please R&R. Thanks.

Thanks for all of the reviews. TenFour, I'm happy to provide you with a reason to rush home from work. Glad you're enjoying this. This chapter is a little on the short side. Sorry.

* * *

The two girls stood with their arms around each other trying to stay up right. They had been on the sidewalk and had barely been missed by the careening cars. How they had avoided the bullets flying between the vehicles was beyond Annabel. With the girls both talking at once, Annabel tried to sort out the conversation. She nodded and took notes as the teenage girls in front of her sobbed. One of the girls wiped her face with the back of her hand. Annabel fished a packet tissues out of her pocket and handed them over. When Annabel was finished, she touched the girls lightly on the shoulders and thanked them for their time. Before she could start questioning the next witness her cell phone went off. Annabel tapped the cordless earpiece. 

"McGinty."

"So, you got one of those Bluetooth earphones." Annabel turned around and spotted Horatio across the street with his phone up to his ear. She bit her lip and restrained the urge to wave at him.

"Hello, Lieutenant. You stalking me or something? I didn't think you were on this scene."

"Wolfe got hung up. I stepped in."

"You're going to make people talk, Horatio."

"You are the one who has a problem with that. Listen, Annabel, I have to give you a rain check for dinner."

Annabel looked at the mangled cars spread out between them, nodded and her expression sobered. She nodded again. "Not a problem. I think I'll be a little tied up too."

"Okay, then. But I will hold you to what we had decided last night."

"Not a problem, Lieutenant."

"Good. See you soon, Detective."

"I'll bet. Later." Annabel tapped her ear again and turned back to the next sobbing teenage girl.

------------

Annabel read over the notes in front of her and typed some more information into her computer. She stopped a moment, flexed her fingers, squinted at the screen and went back to typing. The cell lying on her desk went off. Annabel tapped the earpiece.

"McGinty."

"Hey, Annabel!"

"Hiya, Ro. I take it you're back from Cancun all safe and sound."

"Yes. I did tell you the date we'd be back."

Annabel glanced up at the calendar on her desk. She was pretty sure it read three days previously. "Um. Yea. Things have been a little busy around here. The citizens of Miami-Dade have been a little harder on one another than normal."

"You're okay though, right?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Rochelle."

"So, how's Horatio?"

Annabel sighed in annoyance. "I have work to do. If you've just called to bother me..."

"Settle, Annabel. I was just asking."

"In that 'So how's your boyfriend?' tone of voice. We haven't even been out on a date, Ro."

"What was the other night?"

"Not a date."

"But you're interested though. And I'm pretty sure he was interested."

"Uh. Yea. But it's complicated. And you know it's not just the work thing."

"Annabel, you never like things the easy way."

Annabel frowned. "Meaning?

"Meaning you like the complicated. You like the puzzles, the ciphers. You like ferreting out the bits of information. It's just the way you're wired."

Annabel sighed and rubbed her temple. "Rochelle, if you want me to be free to go out with you and Marc tonight, we'd better end this conversation so I can get some work done."

"I just worry about you, Annie."

"I hope you didn't spend your whole vacation obsessing about me."

"I hardly gave you a thought."

Annabel harrumphed. "I'll bet. That made for a fun time I'm sure."

"I had fun. And I don't obsess anyway."

"Yea. And neither do I."

"I'll see you later. Marc and I will pick you up. I'll make the reservations for 4."

"Rochelle, I can't make any guarantees for anyone but me. I will see you later, Rochelle." Annabel ended the phone call.

-------------

She walked down the hall to the layout room. Ryan had the table covered with bits and pieces, pictures and diagrams on the board. He looked up when Annabel walked in.

"Have a headache?"

"It shows?"

"A little."

"Caused by a well-intentioned family member. My family member. She chased me down from Chicago."

Ryan just nodded. Annabel sighed and looked at what Ryan had spread out. She leaned on the table and opened the file she had brought with her "So what have we got? I've got three guys that look good for this one. I'd like to have a good reason to haul them in."

"Well, let's compare what you've got with what I've got and hopefully we'll knock off two of them."

"That would be the plan, Ryan." Annabel grinned.


	10. Death and fairy tales

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. I will take what I want from any season including 4. This is your warning. Please R&R. Thanks.

Thanks to my faithful reviewer, TenFour. I hope you will enjoy. Just a warning. This is a little angsty. There might be a board or two in here to wack you in the head.

* * *

"Lieutenant Caine! Horatio!" Horatio turned and saw Rochelle coming up the walk. "Do you have a free moment?"

"Very rarely." said Horatio honestly. "What can I do for you, Rochelle? How was the cruise?"

"The cruise was just perfect. Can we take a little walk?"

Horatio thought for a moment. "I can spare a little time." They started to walk along the building. "What seems to be on your mind?"

Rochelle wasted no time. "I'm three years older than Annabel, but she's is my best friend. Always has been. She's also family."

"And you worry about her."

"She's been some pretty dark places in her life." Ro pulled her auburn braid over her shoulder and fiddled with it. "Her parents..."

"I know about, Annabel's parents."

"How much do you know?"

"I know that her mother murder her father and then killed herself. Anything else isn't my business."

"Yea, it is. If you're thinking about getting involved with Annie, you need to make it your business. Maggie, Annie's mom, and Uncle Nick got married when she got pregnant with Annie. Maggie already had a daughter, Elie. She's five years older than Annie. Maggie was always a little off. It didn't take long for Maggie and Uncle Nick to become pretty toxic."

"That makes it very hard for a child."

"Yea. It did. For both of them. It wasn't just that. Maggie tried to commit suicide before she killed Uncle Nick. She crashed her car. Elie and Annabel with her." Horatio stopped and looked the ground. Rochelle waited before she continued. "Annie went to live with our grandparents. Elie went to live with Maggie's parents. Annabel spent a month every summer with her other grandparents and Elie. She was the one who answered the door when the police came to tell her grandparents about Maggie."

Horatio stopped again and rubbed at his eyes. "I didn't know that," he said quietly.

"Annie was always intense as a kid. But she...she became hard. It took a long time before that shell was broken. She met Chris."

"Her husband."

"It took him seven years to convince her to marry him. Then they had Lucas."

"And then they were killed."

"And then they were killed. Annie about gave up then." Rochelle shook her head. "I don't know what shook her out of it. But she pulled herself out. She made her work her life. I don't know. I don't know what finally chased her out of Chicago. But leaving behind all of the ghosts meant leaving behind all of us too. She's alone down here."

"And you think she's vulnerable. I wouldn't take advantage of Annabel, Rochelle." Rochelle stopped and looked at Horatio.

"I just want you to understand what you're facing if you get into a relationship with Annie. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Don't you think that's up to Annabel?"

"I think Annabel is alone and not as tough as she tries to make out and I think it would be easy..."

"Nothing is easy. Especially with your cousin, Rochelle." Horatio tilted his head and locked eyes with Rochelle. "Would you like to vet my history?" He started walking again. "My mother was killed when I was seventeen. Her murder prompted me to join the force. I was married. Not anymore. My brother was a cop. I have a sister-in-law and nephew. They no longer live in Miami. One of my team, Tim Speedle was killed almost two years ago. I was there. I've been to some of the same dark places Annabel has." He stopped again. He tilted his head and looked at Rochelle. "Can I guarantee her happiness? No more than she can guarantee mine. Nobody can do that. But I think it is up to her what she wants to do. I also think I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't be happy about this conversation."

"Which is why it remains between us." Horatio raised his eyebrows. Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Marc thinks I'm out shopping."

"If Annabel asks me, I won't lie to her, Rochelle."

"Good. I don't want you to. She'll know it was my idea. Let her be mad at me. It won't be the first time. It won't be the last." Rochelle uncrossed her arms. "Thank you for your time, Horatio. I hope to see you at dinner."

Horatio nodded. "I will be seeing you at dinner later, Rochelle."

Rochelle smiled and nodded. "Good." She headed off. Horatio stood there a moment. He took off his sunglasses and turned them over several times in his hands before putting them back on and heading out into the midday sun.

-------------

Annabel was toweling dry her hair when the buzzer for her apartment went off. She glanced at the clock and growled. She was running really late. Annabel crossed over and hit the intercom button.

"Horatio? Hi, I am so sorry. I'm running late. I'll unlock my door and buzz you in. Just come up and I'll be ready shortly. Really. Sorry." She unlocked her apartment door, hit the outside door button and ran for the bedroom.

Horatio came in and looked around. Annabel's apartment was tidy, but looked lived in. He looked out on the balcony, the view was nice, not ocean, but nice. He smiled a little. She has a hammock on her balcony. He wondered how much the heat and the bugs let her use it. He glanced at the papers spread around her laptop.

Horatio stopped to look at the bookcase next to her desk. One shelf had several framed pictures. One was a young girl that was definitely Annabel being swung over a wave by a man with the same black hair and gray green eyes. Another was of Annabel hugging a tall, blonde woman in a cap and gown. In the same twin frame was a mirror picture with Annabel in the cap and gown. An older couple danced together in a fourth frame. Horatio could see some of Annabel in their features. There was a picture with a large group of people jammed into a small space. The final picture was another twin frame. One side had a big, blond man asleep in a recliner with a small blond baby asleep on his chest. The other side was Annabel asleep with the same infant. Horatio stared at the picture for several heartbeats. He tore his gaze away and concentrated instead on the books she had.

There were numerous professional manuals, a lot of non-fiction and a few fiction books. What surprised him was the shelf full of fairy tales. There were well worn copies of Andrew Lang's Fairy Books, a copy of Grimm's Household Stories, the Collected Stories of Hans Christian Anderson, and Charles Perrault. There were also several single volumes. Below the fairy tales was a stack of four books the by the same author. Lenore Austin. He pulled one out and was looking at the cover when Annabel came out to join him.

Horatio looked up and smiled at her. Annabel was dressed in a fitted, hand-knit top. It was deep wine and the simple tie at the neck left her shoulders bare. Her gauzy skirt was gold. Annabel twirled once so her skirt flared out. She noticed the book in his hand. Annabel crossed over and took it from him. She held it up and showed him the picture on the back cover. It was the blonde woman without the cap and gown.

"My sister, Elie. Lenore Austin is a pen name. Crime novels. Funny, huh? I have autographed copies of all of them, of course." Annabel set the book back on to the shelf. She looked at the bookshelf. She looked at the pictures and then the books and bit her lip. She ran her fingers over the spines of the fairy tales. "Quite the mix. Obviously, I wasn't expecting to ever have visitors." She sighed.

Annabel took a step back and smiled up at Horatio. He smiled back. "You look beautiful, Annabel."

Annabel blushed a little. "Thank you." She gave another little twirl. "Amazed that I can look like a girl, are you?"

"I've never doubted that you were a woman, Annabel."

Annabel lifted a foot up. She looked down and twisted it back and forth showing off her strappy sandals.

"Well, I know you've never seen me in heels. Hard to run people down in heels."

"You look beautiful, Annabel."

Annabel shook her head. "You said that already. I don't think so though. I'll give you cute, Horatio. But beautiful?"

"Yes, beautiful."

Horatio stepped closer to Annabel. She backed away. Horatio reached out that ran his fingers down her bare arm. Annabel visibly shivered. She looked down at his feet. Horatio stepped closer. He slipped his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. Annabel tensed up.

"Are you going to run, Annabel?"

Annabel licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one. She shook her head. "It would better for both of us if I did, Horatio. Or if you did."

"We all have scars, Annabel." Annabel glanced at the picture briefly and then back at Horatio. He pulled Annabel to him. Annabel turned her head so her ear was over Horatio's heart. She listened to its steady beating. Horatio heard her breathing slow and felt her body relax. He brushed his lips over her hair. "You aren't falling asleep on me are you?"

Annabel shook her head and wrapped her arms around Horatio's waist.

"Why do you always worry about me sleeping? Haven't you noticed that I don't need sleep? Just coffee." Annabel rubbed her face on his shirtfront. "This is nice, you know. Standing here. I could get used to this."

"Me too." Horatio ran his fingers across her bare shoulders. The apartment's buzzer went off.

Annabel groaned. "And then life happens. Ro has the best timing. Not." Annabel stepped away. She brushed some imaginary fuzz from the lapel of Horatio's jacket, then reached up and brushed the hair off of his forehead. Annabel locked eyes with Horatio as she traced the contours of his face with her fingers, memorizing it. She sighed. "Ro'll just come up here if we don't go down." She linked her fingers with Horatio's. "You may want to run before the evening's over. Ro can be tough. She was just being nice last time because she just met you."

Horatio chuckled and squeezed Annabel's hand. He pulled her back to him for just a minute. "I think I can handle your cousin," he whispered in her ear.


	11. Dinner and

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. This is AU, but I may take bits from any season, including 4. So be warned. Please R&R. Thanks.

I had meant to update sooner, but a little life interference happened. This is really short and just kind of fluff, but I should have a bit more up in the morning.

Now, I know more people than just TenFour read this, so why don't you review?

* * *

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Annabel started shaking her head. "Oh, no. I don't think so."

Rochelle turned round. "What? Don't you like my choice of restaurant?" she asked smiling sweetly.

Annabel narrowed her eyes. "Don't you even pull that on me Rochelle Louise DiFranco. Don't go acting all innocent with me. Marc, let us out for a minute." Annabel got out of the car tapped on Rochelle's window and motioned for her to come outside.

"Pardon me a minute. Sorry." Rochelle got out and walked with Annabel to the other side of the sidewalk. Marc hit the hazard lights on the car and sat back. He turned and looked back at Horatio.

"Just for the record, I had no say in this."

Horatio gave him an amused smile. "Oh, I'm sure this was all Rochelle's idea. And I know she did it to push Annabel's buttons." Horatio looked out the window at Annabel giving Rochelle a piece of her mind. Rochelle just stood there and took Annabel's tirade all in. Eventually, Annabel lost steam and came back to the car. She climbed into the back and Rochelle slid back into the front.

"So? Are we ready to park and go in?" Rochelle said brightly.

"You can make me go inside, but you can't make me dance," grumbled Annabel.

Rochelle turned around and smiled at Annabel. "I wouldn't dream of making you do anything, Cuz."

---------

Horatio watched Annabel laugh as Rochelle told some old family story. Hearing her laughter was nice. He didn't think he had ever seen her so relaxed. Horatio wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. He shook himself slightly when he realized that Rochelle had asked him a question.

"Well?" Rochelle was looking at him intently.

Annabel reached over and squeezed his hand. "Earth to Horatio. Ro asked if you had ever been up to Chicago."

Horatio thought for a moment. "Once. I remember it being gray and cold."

Annabel grinned. "Caught my city on one of its better days, did you?" She sobered slightly. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss snow."

Rochelle rolled her eyes. "Spoken by someone who didn't have to scrape the windows of her car last winter."

"Scraping your windows isn't that bad," shrugged Annabel.

"Or having slush in your shoes?"

Annabel grinned. "Okay, Ro. You got me there." She turned to Horatio. "I absolutely hate having cold, wet feet."

"You can get those here."

Rochelle and Annabel burst out laughing. Annabel shook her head. "No, not at all the same thing. Here you might get one day where your feet get chilled. But in Chicago, from mid-October to mid-May you run the risk of have feet that never seem to get warm. And it just makes the rest of you chilled to the bone. Living down here you just don't get that same kind of deep in your bones chill." Annabel actually shivered.

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay in Miami." Horatio stated simply.

Annabel snapped her gaze to his and smiled slightly. "I have to say I do like Miami."

Horatio smiled back. "And the weather here suits you."

"I do believe the weather here suits me just fine."

Rochelle cleared her throat. Annabel looked back over at her and blushed slightly. "So I guess there's no chance that I'll get you to move back to Chicago. My mission here has failed," she said dramatically. Annabel reached over and whacked her arm.

"Give it up, Ro."

"Never."

"So about dancing..."

"I told you I won't go dancing."

"Oh, come on Annie. When is the last time you went dancing?"

"Mickey's wedding."

"And didn't you have a fun time?"

"It's not that."

"What are you afraid of Horatio seeing what a wild woman you are?"

"I didn't say that. Marc, help me out here."

Marc shook his head and held up his hands. "Don't go dragging me into this."

"Thanks a lot for your support."

"Annie, it's 80s music. Like high school."

"I didn't like high school." Annabel pointed at herself. "Remember? Short girl. Frizzy hair. Braces."

Rochelle shook her head and looked at Horatio. "Don't let her fool you. She was really cute in high school. And I know you love dancing. Come on, Annie. How about we just go down to the lounge for half an hour? If you're really miserable then we'll leave."

"Half an hour, but I won't dance."

"That's hardly fair. How can you have fun if you won't try it?"

"I won't."

"I really think you're just afraid of Horatio."

"Rochelle," growled Annabel.

This time Horatio held up his hands and shook his head. "Don't drag me into this either. Please."

"You're not going to drop this are you, Ro?"

"No."

"Fine. Then let's go. The sooner we go down, the sooner it's over with."

---------


	12. Dancing

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. This is AU, but I might pull stuff from any season, including 4. So be warned. Please R&R. Thanks.

A special thanks to my faithful reviewer, TenFour. Hope this fills your fix.

* * *

The dance lounge was loud with lights flashing everywhere. Annabel squinted and looked around. At least they weren't the oldest people there. Rochelle tugged at her and pointed at the bartenders in the corner. The one looked like George Michael from his Wham! years and the other looked like she was channeling Cyndi Lauper.

Rochelle spotted a table not too far off the dance floor and the led the group over. With the music regular conversation wasn't possible, but it wasn't so loud that you had to shout at your tablemates to be heard. Marc collected drink orders and went to the bar to pick them up. Rochelle sat on the edge of her seat waiting for him to come back. As soon as he had, she drug him out to the dance floor. Annabel sat back in her chair, crossed her legs under the table and her arms over her chest and looked at Rochelle and Marc. Horatio alternated between watching them and looking over at Annabel. After a bit, she had relaxed a little and her foot was tapping to the music. Horatio leaned over to talk to her.

"You could go out and dance."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to."

"Then why is your foot moving so much."

Annabel scowled at him and held still. She couldn't keep the ruse up for very long though. Her foot started swinging again.

Horatio leaned over again. "Quit being so stubborn, Annabel."

"Someone has to stay with our stuff."

"I can keep track of it." Annabel shook her head. "Then consider it a rescue mission. Marc looks like he's going to drop."

Annabel gave him a nasty look. "Fine, but don't get all bent if someone else starts dancing with me." She pushed herself out of the chair and headed for the dance floor. Annabel joined Marc and Rochelle. Ro greeted her warmly. Marc slipped away as soon as he could.

Marc sat down hard next to Horatio and took a long pull on his beer. "Thanks for finally getting Annabel out there. Ro wasn't going to let me go until she came."

"Not a problem." Horatio watched Annabel dance. She started out stiffly, still not willing to enjoy herself. Gradually, she got more into the music. Her eyes closed and her body moved with the beat. Horatio had to admit she was pretty good. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Several men tried to split the two women up, but neither would go.

Another song started. Annabel ducked her head and shook it. She started to leave the dance floor. Rochelle grabbed her wrist and shook her head. She said something in Annabel's ear. Annabel looked over at Horatio and flashed him a wicked smile. She closed her eyes again and felt music move through her. Suddenly, Horatio knew what the look was about. He listened to the words to the B-52s "Love Shack" and watched Annabel dancing. There was little doubt to what she was thinking as she sang along to the words. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The song ended and the DJ shifted into a slow song. Annabel started follow Rochelle off the floor. A tall, blond guy snagged her hand. He leaned in and said something to Annabel. She shook her head. He tried to pull her back onto the floor. Annabel pulled her hand free. The guy leaned down and said something else to her. Annabel hauled off and slapped the guy across the face. She watched him melt back into the crowded bar. Annabel turned around and crashed right into Horatio. He helped steady her.

"I'm fine." she mouthed.

Horatio leaned down. "I see. Remind me not to tick you off." Annabel smile and started to leave the dance floor. Horatio shook his head. "Dance with me." Annabel shook her head. She looked up at the table. Rochelle was leaning against Marc. Rochelle smiled at Annabel and indicated she should dance with Horatio. Annabel shook her head. Rochelle nodded hers vigorously. Annabel sighed, took Horatio's hand and led him out a little into the crowd. Horatio placed his hand on Annabel's waist and took her other one in his. Annabel rested her hand lightly on Horatio's shoulder. They started to move easily to the music, Horatio guiding Annabel. He leaned down.

"You really shouldn't have hit that guy."

"You didn't hear what he called me."

"Point taken. But I'd hate to have to take you in for assault."

"He deserved what he got. Maybe he'll have learned some manners." Horatio straightened. His hand slid from Annabel's hip to further around her back. Annabel looked up at Horatio and raised her eyebrows. Horatio just raised his eyebrows back. Annabel rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled deeply.

Horatio leaned in again. "How come you didn't want to dance? You aren't bad."

Annabel blushed. "Thank you. Actually, I love to dance."

"Then why were you so against dancing?"

"I have a tendency to forget where I am when I'm dancing."

"Ah. It's a control thing."

"Not exactly. It's a 'I don't like to be scrutinized thing.' And when you dance in public people watch you. Draw assumptions from how you move. Like that guy."

"Mmm. I didn't draw any assumptions."

"You know me."

"I keep finding out new things."

Annabel smiled. "Isn't that the point?"

"Mmm." The song they were dancing to ended and another started. Horatio kept moving Annabel around the floor. Annabel started singing along to the song. Horatio smiled and drew her closer.

Marc glanced over at Rochelle. She was smiling smugly.

"You'd better wipe that look off your face before she looks up here," he said giving his wife a squeeze.

Rochelle's grin broadened. "Annie isn't paying any attention to us at all."

"So you hope. You'd better be careful where you stick your nose, Ro."

Rochelle shook her head. "I'm not doing anything. They're doing it all themselves."

"With a great big shove from you."

"No. Annie was interested in Horatio before we even met."

"You still are pushing."

"Well, if Annie was let alone she'd just..."

"It's her life, Ro."

"And she deserves to be happy in it."

"Probably a good thing that those two are down here and you're headed back home to Chicago."

"Why?"

"You'd be planning their wedding already."

Rochelle gave Marc a playful push. "I am not. You just remember who you get to go home with before you keep picking on me."

Marc kissed Ro's hair. "Oh, I remember. I wouldn't pick if I didn't love you."

Rochelle smiled at him and snuggled closer.


	13. Another night?

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest, including the dead bodies. No profits for me. This is AU, but stuff from any season may pop in. That's your warning. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Rochelle glanced into the back seat. Annabel had fallen asleep on Horatio's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. Rochelle smiled.

"I though she had gotten kind of quiet." Rochelle frowned. "Annabel pushes herself too hard. I don't think she ever sleeps."

"I'd have to agree with you about that."

Rochelle smiled at Horatio. "'I'll bet you don't do much sleeping either. You don't strike me as the lounging in bed type."

Horatio smiled. "No, I'm not. I admit I have a tendency to skip sleeping." They pulled up in front of Annabel's building. Horatio tried to shake her awake. She grumbled a little and curled closer. Horatio smiled and shook her a little harder. "Come on, Annabel. Time to wake up. We're back at your place." Annabel's eyes fluttered open and then back closed.

"Horatio?" Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. She looked around, realized where she was and relaxed. "I am so sorry." Horatio smiled and pulled his arm out from behind her. Rochelle grinned at her from the front seat.

"Oh, I don't think Horatio minded one bit, Annie." Annabel blushed.

"I am so glad that you're headed back to Chicago, Ro."

"You're not really."

"I wouldn't debate that right this minute." Annabel got out of the car. Ro followed her and gave Annabel a big hug.

"You take care of yourself, Annie."

"Come back soon, Ro."

"You need come to Chicago. I know they give you vacation time. Everyone misses you. Especially Grandad."

Annabel wouldn't meet Rochelle's eyes. "I'll see what I can do." She gave Marc a hug. "You keep Ro out of trouble. Okay?"

Marc laughed. "You know that isn't possible. Good to see you, Annie." He held out a hand to Horatio.

"Good to meet you, Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "And you, Marc. Rochelle."

Rochelle gave Horatio a wicked grin. "Now, just one thing to remember, Horatio. Annie has six uncles."

"Rochelle Louise DiFranco! You are pure trouble." Annabel pushed Rochelle back towards her car.

"That's not a threat, Annie. That's a promise."

"Marc, you had better get her out of here. I can't believe you, Ro." The two women hugged again. "You are impossible." Rochelle leaned around Annabel and mouthed 'six uncles' at Horatio. He laughed.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Good bye, Ro." Rochelle and Marc got back in the car and headed off. Annabel and Horatio watched them disappear into the Miami night. Annabel turned and looked up at Horatio. "So..."

"So...," he echoed.

"Did you want..."

"You're tired, Annabel."

"Not that tired. You could come up for a bit."

"You fell asleep on the 10 minute ride from the restaurant."

"So, I took a nap. I don't feel so tired now."

"I'll walk you up to your door."

"And then?"

"You'll go inside and go to sleep."

Annabel sighed. "Just to my door."

"Just to your door." Annabel sighed again and took his hand. They walked silently to Annabel's apartment. Annabel turned toward Horatio and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing close.

Horatio groaned. "Annabel." He bent and kissed her again. Annabel melted into him. When they finished the kiss, Annabel tried one more time. She played with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?" Horatio drew a ragged breath and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her hair.

"There will be another night, Annabel." He gave her a squeeze and stepped away.

Annabel nodded and smiled. "So, I haven't spooked you? I keep trying."

"I don't scare that easily."

Annabel nodded again. "Good night, Horatio."

"Sleep well, Annabel."

----------

finis

* * *

A/N: Anyone for a sequel? Drop me a line and let me know.


End file.
